


I promise I won’t do it again

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You sneak up inside the city’s notorious mafia leader’s bedroom and when he found you, he tied you to his bed.





	I promise I won’t do it again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that I turned into a fic. It was too good to pass up, tbh. Hope you enjoy, please spazz with me and let me know if you like it in the comments. ♡♡♡ Also yes, GOT7’s Jackson was Junmyeon’s second hand/bouncer/person/whatever in my dream, I don’t know why though lmfao?!?!?!?!?!

“Are you sure about this???”

Your friend, Eye, hesitates again as she looks all around her surrounding. You were picking the lock on the bedroom door of the city’s most notorious mafia leader, Suho, and Eye was your lookout for anyone who decides to round up the perimeter.

No one rounds up here upstairs when the club is busy.

As if anyone would hear you making noise here. The club downstairs is super noisy with the speaker booming with blatant music that hurts your ears even if you’re listening to it in a normal volume and the equally rowdy crowd of regulars tonight. It was a Friday night, the line outside was so long that it was easy for you both to sneak in from the back door.

You know this place like the back of your hand. You were also a regular in this club and you’ve been going here for four years now since it opened.

“Please tell me it’s already open? I want to be over with this!”

Eye incites as she keeps rocking back and forth on her toes with agitation. The ruffle on her voice made your skin tingle along with the rush of adrenaline in your bloodstream. The thrill of what you were currently doing is taking the best out of your usually skilled hands and made you drop the bobby pin and the small pick you saw lying around in your father’s toolbox back at home.

“I almost got, dammit! You made me drop my shit!”

You complain as you pick your paraphernalia up again and continue prying the obviously locked door once more.

You can feel your cold sweat running down the left side of your temple and with a little more twist here and there, you successfully break open the damn door.

“Fucking finally!”

Eye shouts out successfully as you push open the door.

“Hey!!!”

You hear the distinct voice of Jackson, Suho’s second hand, shout from the doorway downstairs.

“Aaaah, go, go, go!”

You shove your friend inside, not caring if you’re hurting her or anything. And before Jackson can even go up to stop you, you already slam the door shut and pushed the lock and deadbolt close.

“Fuck, fuck! Jackson saw us! What are we gonna do?”

Eye, who was now pacing back and forth drops the duffel bag full of stuff on the floor and starts biting her nails with nervousness. Jackson keeps pounding and kicking the door open but to no avail.

“Fucking relax. Let’s just do what we’re here for!”

You grab the rubber gloves from your own duffel bag and snap it on to your hands. Eye did the same and you both look at the fucking mess that is Suho’s bedroom.

The floor is cluttered with random clothes. His clothes.  _And your clothes_.

The bed wasn’t made. It was never made anyway.

Piles and piles of styrofoam and paper food containers of Chinese takeouts from previous nights ago are scattered about on top of his side of the bedside table. The lampshade was on the floor now since it won’t fit on top anymore.

You thank the heavens above that the room doesn’t smell, but it was really messy. This is not how a person should live.

“Fucking ew!”

Eye fakes a vomity expression as she picks up a very dirty sock from on top of an opened laptop.  _Your laptop_.

“Oh my gosh…”

You say as you pick up an obviously used boxer brief from on top of the other bedside table. You tried smelling the thing but stopped yourself and just decided to put it in the laundry basket.

You have to do this quickly because sooner or later, Suho will arrive and he will definitely wreck the door open if he has to.

* * *

“Wow, it’s now a bedroom!”

Eye squeals with delight as you turn off the handheld vacuum cleaner off.

“Yaaaas!!!”

You screeched too with gusto, you and Eye high-fives each other for a job well done.

For some reason the door flies open, both you and your friend’s neck cracks to the direction of it and you saw him there.

SUHO.

Fuck, he’s here!

Throwing the small electric saw he used to literally destroy his door open, you can see the invisible smoke coming out of his nose and ears.

Jackson and some of his other men tried stopping him from advancing to you.

“Leave us.”

Suho said through gritted teeth as he seethed.

“Okay, boss.”

Jackson simply said and motions for the other men to follow him back down in the club.

“Suho! You’re here!”

Eye faked an innocent greeting as she backs out when Suho made his way straight to you.

His eyes were fueled with anger as he looks around his now spotless bedroom.

“What have you done?”

If you were being honest, you love it when he’s mad. But you know he hates it when you clean his bedroom without his permission.

“I— I clean up a bit…”

You try to respond as calmly as you can, but your voice gave out immediately as you started to speak.

“A bit? You call this a bit?”

The low growl he made as he grabs your wrist and pulls you to the bed shoots tingles directly into your core.

Suho then pushes you onto the bed, removing and pulling his belt from the hoops of his pants and immediately ties your right hand with the leather material on the bedpost.

“I— I uh… I gotta go! Bye~”

Eye immediately scrambles to her feet as she grabs her bag and shoves some cleaning stuff inside.

“Please lock the door on your way out.”

Suho said loud enough for Eye to hear, his eyes not removing his gaze on your own as he hovers over you on the bed and held your already tied up hand.

You hear the small tick of the doorknob lock and the click of the door closing silently.

“Junmyeon… Baby… Love… Honey… Cupcake… Bubu~”

You called him by his real name and other pet names you can think about with the sweetest voice you can do and he just gave you a smirk that tells you he won’t be gentle with you tonight.

“You’ve been a bad girl, baby.”

Suho opens his bedside cabinet and pulls out 2 handcuffs and forced your legs to open wide.

“I’m sorry… I promise I won’t do it again.”

–END–


End file.
